Aegis
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance He is a lime green pikmin in appearance. His eyes are an emerald green color. He holds only a small yellow shining gem which seems to be a Heliodor. Everything else is practically normal about him except for him being abnormally light and small. He carries nothing else. Powers Shield Walking (He can walk straight through practically any shield without being held back no matter what.) Aegis Fortification (He can generate shields using his yellow gem, Heliodor. The shields vary in strength based on two very important factors: depends on who he cherishes enough to protect and on a unknown random factor (based on chance). His strongest shield can block the strongest melee (includes elemental physical attacks) and range (includes all elemental range) attacks quite easily. He doesn't spend too much energy anymore on blocking the attacks now. Aegis's Will (He can possess another boosting their abilities by a considerable amount. There is no negative kickback for the possessed person (he doesn't even control them in the least bit). He however gains the immunities, resistances, and weaknesses of the pikmin he possesses.) Pacifist's Creed (He cannot attack at all) His powers have grown since being killed and resurrected. Weaknesses Fire, Electricity, and Ice Resistances Darkness Immunities Possession, Mind Assaults, Possession Immunity (goes through any immunity there with little worry and so no one can block him as he essentially cannot control them anyway), and Infection (Absolutely nothing can infect him and anything that could would slide right off) Personality He's no longer timid and still is pretty determined when he's around those that he wants to protect. He likes to care for others when they’re hurt. He grows attached to someone quickly if he feels safe with them. He knows that Tacticus will never allow for him to die. He likes Kei for protecting the both of them. Tacticus History He’s been a part of his village for the longest of time around a mountain. He hears from various villagers that tell about a legendary blade that could communicate with the gods (aka Oracion) that was located on top of the nearby mountain. He stays around the village protecting it as best as he could (but fails time after time for not) until one day he finds a strange yellow shining gem which he finds out to be a heliodor. He gains his power to generate shields using the energy from the gemstone and sometimes from his own pocketed energy that he couldn’t even tap into before. He still has trouble of pulling it out of his body now to use for the energy shield. Meaning that he can often knock himself out more times than not… Themes Main Theme: Ivan's Theme - Golden Sun (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdvCE-PXPgs&feature=related) Battle Theme: Isaac's Battle - Golden Sun (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbBpPOGgkwY&feature=related) Trivia info here Tropes Neutral Good, Wide-Eyed Idealist, Death is Cheap, Wonder Child, ... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters